


[Podfic] eye of the storm

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [4]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Adventures of Jon In Therapy Continue, Autistic Jon Sims, Gen, Martin/Jon (implied), Melanie King/Helen (mentioned), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Spoilers for Mag 135, living in the archives, please be proud of the disaster archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The thing is, apparently, if you go to therapy for a few weeks, you actually feelbetter. Jon still has a lot to work out, but at least this claim is holding true.(or, disaster Archivist is a little bit less of a disaster, featuring Melanie.)
Relationships: Joan Bright & Jonathan Sims, Melanie King & Jonathan Sims
Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488098
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eye of the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516286) by [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/04.eyeofthestorm/04.%20eye%20of%20the%20storm.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/04.eyeofthestorm/04.%20eye%20of%20the%20storm.mp3) | 10 MB | 00:13:52  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/04.eyeofthestorm/04.%20eye%20of%20the%20storm.m4b)  
  
| 10 MB | 00:13:52


End file.
